Dracula X's Kingdom Hearts Crossover Cast Series
by Dracula X
Summary: The what could had been cast for my KH series
1. Main Cast

**Kingdom Hearts Crossover Main Cast  
><strong>  
>Sora: Same as Always<p>

Riku: Kira

Kairi: Tori

King Mickey: Batman/Bruce Wayne (DC 52)

Donald Duck: Robin John Blake (The Dark Knight Rises)

Goofy: Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Young Justice/Under The Red Hood)

Extra: Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers)

Roxas: Same as Always

Naminé: Addie (Unfabulous)

Xion: Holly J. (Degrassi, Note: Holly J. will have a role in KHII)

Lea/Axel: Seilna Kyle/Catwoman (The Dark Knight Rises)

Ventus: Ventus (Same as Always)

Terra: Tommy (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers)

Aqua: Kimberly (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers)

Master Xehanort: Count Dracula (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Dracula X Chronicles version)

Xehanort: Dracula (Bram Stoker's Dracula, 1992/Castlevania: Lords of Shadows)

Ansem: Gabriel (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow)

Xemnas: Alucard (Castlevania Judgement)

Young Xehanort: Mathias Cronqvist (Castlevania: Lament of Innocence)

Briag/Xigbar: Harvey Dent/Two Face (Batman: Arkham City)

Isa/Saïx: Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (Marvel's The Avengers)

Vanitas: Vanitas (Same as Always)

Maleficent: The Joker (Batman: Arkham Asylum/City)

Pete: Harley Quinn (Batman: Arkham City)

Ansem The Wise/DiZ: Gabriel Van Helsing (Van Helsing)

Yen Sid: Lucius Fox (The Dark Knight Trilogy)

Eraqus: Leon Belmont (Castlevania: Lament of Innocence)

Dilan/Xaldin: Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Spider-Man The Animated Series/Spider-Man 2002)

Even/Vexen: Edward Nigma/The Riddler (Batman Forever)

Aeleus/Lexaeus: Flint Marko/Sandman (Spider-Man 3)

IenzoZexion: Jonathan Crane/The Scarecrow (Batman Begins)

Demyx: Deadpool (X-Men Origins: Wolverine)

Luxord: Whiplash (Iron Man 2)

Marluxia: Poison Ivy (Batman and Robin)

Larxene: Mandarin (Iron Man 3)


	2. Corruption

**Kingdom Hearts: Corruption  
><strong>

**Destiny Islands  
><strong>

Jackson

Siena

Oliver

**Wayne Manor  
><strong>

Alfred

Oracle

Billy

James Gordon

Ace

**Traverse Town**

Albus Dumbledore

Yue

Cyborg

Raven

Beastboy

Arnold (Summon)

Dani Phantom (Summon)

**Middleton**

Kim Possible

Ron Stoppable

Rufus

Wade

Dr. Drakken

Shego

Dr. Director

**Budokai Coliseum**

Goku

Piccolo

Krillin

Vegeta

Frieza

Cell

Tenkaichi Budokai announcer

**Bluffington**

Doug

Roger

Patti

Skeeter

Mr. Dink

Miss. Dink

Hermen Melville

**Palet Town/Greenfield**

Ash Ketchum

Pikachu

Entei

Mewtwo

Misty

Brock

Jesse

James

Meowth

Pidgeot

**Serpentera  
><strong>

Rocky

Aisha

Alpha 5

**Bikini Bottom**

SpongeBob Squarepants

Patrick Star

Squidward Tentacles

Mr. Krabs

Plankton

Man Ray

The Dirty Bubble

**Dimmsdale**

Timmy Turner

Trixie Tang

Cosmo

Wanda

A.J

Chester

Mr. Crocker

Vicky

Francis

Remy

The Mayor

**Goobot's Ship**

Jimmy Neutron

Cindy Vortex

Goddard

King Goobot

Ooblar

**Peach Creek**

Ed

Edd

Eddy

Kevin

Sarah

Jimmy

Nazz

Rolf

Johnny

**Hollow Bastion**

Mario

Princess Peach

Sora Takenouchi

Sakura Avalon

Starfire

* * *

><p>Note: Some of the characters will have duel roles:<p>

Daisy/Aurora: Starfire

Chip and Dale/Horace Horsecollar: Oracle, Billy and James Gordon

Huey, Dewy and Louie/Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather: Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy

Donald/Prince Phillip: Nightwing/Robin


	3. Lost Memories and Redemption

**Kingdom Hearts: Lost Memories  
><strong>

**Castle Oblivion**

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts II: Redemption<strong>

**Twilight Town/Wayne Enterprises  
><strong>

Jaden Yuki

Alexis Rhode

Syrus Tisdale

Chazz Princeton

Crolwer

Mindy

Chumley

Bandit Keith

Yu-Gi-Oh announcer

**Amityville**

Sam Mason

Danny Phantom

Tucker Foley

Vlad Plasmius

Jack, Maddie and Jazz Fenton

Dash, Kwan and Valerie

**Mushroom Castle**

Lugi

Princess Daisy

Yoshi

Boo

Bowser

**Raccon City  
><strong>

Leon Scott Kennedy

Chris Redfield

Jill Valentine

**Gotham (1990s)**

Mickey Mouse (Past): Batman (Batman: The Animated Series)

Extra With Batman: Robin (Batman: The Animated Series)

Pete (Past): Harley Quinn (Batman: The Animated Series)

**Hillwood**

Helga

Gerald

Phoebe

Miles & Stellea

Grandpa Phil

Scheck

Wolfgang, Nick Vermicelli & Gino

Stinky, Sid and Harold

**Lyoko**

Aelita

William Dunbar

XANA

**The World That Never Was**


	4. Awakening

**Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep**

**Land of Departure**

**Jump City**

Robin

Raven

Cyborg

Beast Boy

Slade

**Digiworld**

Tai Kamiya & Agumon

Myotismon

Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K. & Kari (Digimon)

Apocalymon

**Castle of Dreams: Far Far Away Castle**

Keros

Li

Madison

Tori

Eli Moon

Spinner Sun

Ruby Moon

**Joker's Carnival**

Jim Gordon

**Planet Express**

Farnsworth

Zapp Brannigan

Mom

Nibbler

**Keyblade Graveyard**


	5. Fallen Dreams

Kingdom Hearts: Awakening

**Land of Departure**

**Jump City**

**Digiworld**

Tai Kamiya & Agumon

Myotismon

Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K. & Kari (Digimon)

Apocalymon

**Tomoeda**

Keros

Li

Madison

Tori

Eli Moon

Spinner Sun

Ruby Moon

**Joker's Carnival**

**Planet Express**

Farnsworth

Zapp Brannigan

Mom

Nibbler

**Keyblade Graveyard**


End file.
